Power Rangers: Power Couples
by mkeeg91
Summary: I've started watching Power Rangers on Neflix recently and thought, why not throw a bunch of my favorite couples together in a blend on one-shots and short-fics just for fun. So here it is! List of couples in the summary.
1. Summary

**Power Rangers: Power Couples**

**A/N: I've recently grown interested in Power Rangers again… don't judge me haha! I've decided to start a mini-multi series of some of my favorite couples from the different season. This will be one-shots and a few multi-chapter minifics all thrown under one story. A series of one-shots. They will be my favorite couples even though there are others I think that can exist, I care little for them honestly. The following are just the ones I like the most. Based off of my list below, requests can be made and I'll see what I can do. Warning that if not listed, there is little chance I'll write the fic. If it brakes up one of the following couples, there is next to no chance of it happening, so fair warning here and now.**

**Like always, these characters don't belong to me. Thank the companies behind Power Rangers for their characters and many years of high powered action.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers:<strong>

Tommy/Kim

Tommy/Kat

**Zeo:**

Tommy/Kat

**Turbo:**

Tommy/Kat

**in Space:**

Andros/Ashley

Zhane/Karone

**Lost Galaxy:**

Leo/Kendrix

**Lightspeed Rescue:**

Carter/Dana

**Time Force:**

Wes/Jen

Lucas/Nadira

Eric/Taylor

**Wild Force:**

Eric/Taylor

**Dino Thunder:**

Connor/Kira

**RPM:**

Dillon/Summer

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you all think of this idea. Review please! And like mentioned above, some requests will be granted.<strong>

**Also so everyone knows there will be NO slash or femslash. This is all male/female couples. Thank you!**


	2. Wes & Jen 1

**Power Rangers Power Couples Ch 1**

**Wes & Jen 1**

**A/N: I've recently grown interested in Power Rangers again… don't judge me haha! I've decided to start a mini-multi series of some of my favorite couples from the different season. Chapter one is my all time favorite couple Wes/Jen from PR Time Force. This story takes place during the final episode just as the Time Force rangers are about to leave the year 2001 for most likely the last time…**

**Also, all stories will be seen from a narrator/3****rd**** person view, but will be divided up into sections that concentrate on the thoughts and actions of a certain character mentioned each time. You'll see what I mean below. Enjoy!**

**Like always, these characters don't belong to me. Thank the companies behind Power Rangers for their characters and many years of high powered action.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>POV WesNarration**_

'So, this was it. The bad guy was captured and the day was saved. So why don't I feel like celebrating?'

These were the thoughts going through Wes' head. He of course knew the answer to that rhetorical question. Now that their mission was finished, his four best friends in the whole world were leaving for the year 3000. To go back to where they belonged. Didn't make him any happier though to see them leave. Especially Jen. Beautiful Jen. Jen actually started out as quite the enigma.

When he first met her, it was by fluke. She was walking around in her TF uniform when Wes had dropped his motorcycle keys. Upon sitting back up, Jen accidentally walked into his helmeted head. Wes remembered thinking that either she had a strange sense of fashion or was going to a comic convention. Either way didn't matter to him honestly at first.

The next time he ran into her was when he saved her from that group of robots he later found out were called Cyclobots. He would always remember the shocked faces the four TF Rangers had when they first saw his face. Must have been painful for poor Jen since he looked so much like her ex-fiancé who had died just hours before.

Over the year they spent in the year 2001, Wes noticed Jen slowly change from the always serious team leader to a more fun loving young woman he came to fall in love with, which was the main reason he was so upset that they were all leaving now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>POV JenNarration**_

'Well. All of the mutants have been captured and Ransik surrendered. We can now go home finally. So why don't I feel like celebrating?'

These were the thoughts going through Jen's head. She of course knew the answer to that rhetorical question. Now that their mission was finished, Her team was leaving for the year 3000. To go back to where they belonged. There was only one problem. Wes couldn't go with them. This was his time. He had to stay here in the year 2001. That man was something else. Wes actually started out as quite the nuisance.

When she first met him, it was by fluke. She was walking around looking for signs of mutant DNA when Wes had dropped his motorcycle keys. Upon sitting back up, she accidentally walked into his helmeted head. She had no idea how he looked at this time and honestly really hadn't cared. She quickly said sorry, which he just shook off before driving off on his motorcycle. She just continued her scan

The next time she ran into him was when he saved her from that group of Cyclobots. Annoyingly, the first thing he talked about was how exciting the fighting was. Exciting! That was how he described a fight of life of death! She would always remember when she first saw him remove his helmet. She thought she saw a ghost! It looked like Alex! But that was impossible! Alex had died just hours before. That had been the worst moment of her life so far. Not even a day after he asked her to marry him! Anyways, back to the Alex look-alike, whom she later learned was named Wes. She was so annoyed with him she just blew him off and told him to leave since he treated the fight as a game. He would later be required to activate their morphers due to Alex's DNA already being programmed into his morpher. This of course annoyed her since that made him even more like Alex, yet he still acted like saving the world was just some type of game. After the fight, she took the morpher back again. Eventually, she gave it back and he proved his worth granting him a spot on the team.

Over the year they spent in the year 2001, as Jen started to lighten up a little bit at a time, she realized that she actually liked Wes' laid back view on life. It helped that he was willing to become more serious when necessary as well. She slowly realized that she was falling in love with him. At first she tried to stop it. She had been engaged not even a year before hand and since then had found out that her fiancé was alive, but the time and distance between them had really hurt the relationship. She realized she no longer loved Alex and that upset her greatly. It also confused her.

Finally the final battle had arrived. All of Ransik's mutants had been recaptured except for him, his daughter, and the robot Frax along with his army of Cyclobots. Alex had ordered the Time Force team to return to the future or risk the inability to do so. Jen remembered being so upset that Wes tricked them into going home by setting the autopilot on their ship. This was made worse since she never got to tell him how she felt.

After the situation back in 3000, the Time Force team went back to the year 2001 to help Wes hoping that they weren't too late.

Jen was happy to see that Wes was still alive and fighting although it looked like he didn't have much left in him. Luckily she was there to help him. Before she even knew it, the battle was won and Earth saved. Most importantly, so was Wes. Jen didn't let anyone else see it, but she cried tears of joy hidden behind her helmet that Wes survived even though the history books said he perished in the final battle. And now here she was; about to leave him once again to go back home. After Trip, Lucas, and Katie said their goodbyes (Circuit too), it was now her turn. It hurt too much, so she quickly turned away so he wouldn't see her cry, but she couldn't leave without one last hug.

* * *

><p><em><strong>POV WesNarration**_

Wes watched as Jen turned away without a hug or any outward sign of grief. He could tell it was a façade, which made him upset that she felt it was necessary to leave on such reserved terms. Then without warning, he saw her quickly turn around again and run into his arms crying. Wes felt the tears flow down his cheeks as he held the woman he loved, even without admitting it to her or anyone else. Then he heard the words he had longed to hear so many months.

"I love you, Wes," she said. Happily, Wes returned, "I love you too, Jen. Always."

"I wish I could stay here with you."

"I wish you could too, but we both know that cannot happen."

Jen just nodded her head, which was still leaning against his shoulder, hidden in his chest.

Just as Jen was about to leave his embrace, her wrist communicator started to beep. Confused, Jen and Wes set up the portable viewing screen and turned it on. Standing in view were the Captain and Alex both smiling, though Alex's was slightly sadder?

"Congratulations, Rangers," said the Captain.

"Thank you, Captain," replied Jen.

"Alex and I had an idea. The make sure no more mutant attacks occur during that time period, we wanted to set up a Time Force unit in the year 2001. Do any of your team members wish to stay in that time period?"

To say Wes was stunned was an understatement. 'Jen could stay? Would she want to stay?' Looking over at her, he saw that she was looking at him with a small smile on her face. Turning towards the Captain, Jen replied, "I am willing to take the assignment, sir."

Upon asking the rest of the team, Wes was sad to hear the Lucas wanted to return to his racing and to 'take care of Nadira' since her father was in jail. Trip said he missed his home planet that had not been discovered yet in the year 2001, so would be going home. Katie said home was wherever Trip was, giving him a strong one-armed hug that left him breathless, but smiling.

After their goodbyes, the rangers left in the timeship, leaving Jen in the year 2001. Wes couldn't keep the smile off of his face as he took Jen's hands in his hands. She just returned his smile, staring into his eyes when it happened. Neither knew who started it, but soon Wes' lips lightly touched Jen's and both felt an explosion of feelings of love and contentment that neither had ever felt before. After their first, brief kiss, Jen broke off first, but with a smile moved closer to kiss Wes again.

A gentle cough from behind Wes brought the two lovers back to Earth causing the two to blush lightly at the humor filled smirking faces of Mr. Collins and Eric. Mr. Collins made it worse by asking, "should I start calling you daughter-in-law any time soon?" Wes of course whined like a little boy causing his dad to just laugh at him more. With a lighthearted smile, Mr. Collins gave the two a business proposition: he asked the to join the improved Silver Guardians who now protected the whole city free of charge. Wes would be the Captain and team leader and Jen would be captain of the secret T-branch of the Silver Guardians with Wes and Eric as members. This would be the secret Time Force branch so that Jen could fulfill her duties for Time Force while keeping it a secret from the general public. She would act as a regular Silver Guardian soldier for most missions and team up with Wes and Eric. Both agreed to the idea.

After the guardians and Mr. Collins left, Wes and Jen starting walking down the beach hand in hand. Just enjoying the quiet companionship, neither wanted to spoil the moment with words. Jen laid her head on Wes' shoulder and sighed in contentment. Wes was just happy the mutants were all captured so he could now spend time with the woman he loved. 'All was well in the land of Wes. Wait! The land of Wes! Where did that come from?' Wes started laughing, which caused Jen to move her head and stare at him like he was insane, though she could hear him repeating the phrase, 'land of Wes' every once in a while making her roll her eyes and wonder what she saw in him. Wes, catching Jen's look, just smirked and quickly stole a kiss from her when she wasn't paying attention. This of course was met with retribution from Jen, which had Wes begging for mercy. Not even a minute later, the pair was once again walking down the beach in the same position as before as if nothing had happened. And all was right in the world. End**.**

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was my first ever Power Rangers fic? Did I capture Jen and Wes' nature properly? I'm not that great at doing that; tend to prefer OC fics really since they are much easier, but wanted to give this one a go. I wrote this because after watching the season finale today on Netflix, the parting left me wanting more. I know they meet up again in Wild Force, but I wish they had a happy ending like another favorite couple of mine: Ashley and Andros from 'in Space'. This was my happy happily ever after. Will have more chapters with them in the future. <strong>


	3. Conner & Kira 1

**Chapter 2: Conner/Kira 1**

**Just watched Thunder Shocked (Finale) with dialogue lines, so I used those to make a Conner/Kira ending. Hope you like this minific, which is actually straight from my newest fic Harry Potter: Rise of Red Lightning. You should read it haha! It is a Xover of Harry Potter/Power Rangers/Iron Man/Avengers.**

* * *

><p>It was over! Finally over. Using the last of their powers, the Dino Thunder team was about to finally defeat Mesagog once and for all! Smiling they heard the last voice they ever wanted to hear.<p>

"Hello, Rangers," said Cassidy.

Turning around, the Dino Rangers saw Cassidy and Devin standing behind them, with the recently redeemed Elsa standing off to the side.

"So you know then," said Conner after looking to the rest of his team. They all looked as uneasy as he felt.

Devin spoke up at this point, "Well, I kinda already knew, but I had to show Cassidy in person." He looked sort of sheepish, but also very proud of himself.

Again, Cassidy spoke, "This is, like, the greatest thing ever!" She quickly hugs Devin before turning to face the Rangers again. "And we've got it all on tape! You know, a reporter could make a whole career out of this," she said smiling like she just won the lottery, which technically she kind of did in a sense.

Tommy, looking at the worried faces of his team members said, "Cassidy, do you realized what our lives will be like if that tape gets out?"

Cassidy, still smiling, but almost kindly compared to how she had been smiling before said, Yeah, I do. That's why I'm giving this to you." She then handed the tape to a stunned Doctor Oliver. Devin smiled on proudly behind her.

Kira couldn't help but blurt out, "Wait! Cassidy passing up the scope of a lifetime? Why?"

Cassidy turned to the recently depowered Yellow Ranger and said smiling, "Because you're my friends. It wouldn't be right to ruin your lives just to make mine better. Not after everything you've done for us." They could see she was slightly blushing at the statement she just made, but they could tell it was legitimate and she truly believed this.

Ethan, having dated her at one point said in surprise, "I always knew there was a heart deep down in there somewhere."

Conner just looked at his friend in blue before Cassidy spoke up again.

"Yeah, I just needed someone to help me find it. Now, if you'll excuse us…"

"Yeah, we're off to the Prom," finished Devin, presenting his arm to Cassidy who took it. The two walked off with a smiling Elsa following close behind.

The Power Rangers all stood around, still slightly shocked by the admissions from Cassidy before Kira said happily, "Finally! I thought those two would never get together!"

Ethan and Trent smirked at each other before Ethan said, "Speaking of 'finally' and 'together'…"

Trent finished the statement, "What about a certain Yellow and Red Ranger? When will they get together?"

Now it was Conner and Kira's turn to smirk at each other before Kira said, "About that…"

Conner finished the sentence for her, "About two months ago."

Conner and Kira turned to each other laughing at the shocked faces their friends were showing before Kira and Conner linked their hands together and walked off. But not before kissing each other in front of Trent and Ethan who were still impersonating fish.

As they walked off, Trent followed trying to get the story on how they had hidden their relationship for two months.

Ethan still standing by Tommy said to the Veteran Ranger, "And just like that, life goes back to normal."

Tommy just smiles, shaking his head; "Our lives may be normal, but never the same."

The two joined their other team members overhearing Kira make a sarcastic comment about how easy it was to hide a relationship when they had all the practice hiding being Rangers from the rest of the world.

* * *

><p><strong>So as you can see, almost straight from the episode, except for the bit of course. What do you think? If I do a next part, it will be related to this just in the future I think. Only time will tell. <strong>

**Please Review! Thanks!**


End file.
